


a real hunt

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [325]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ravenpaw immediately located the scent of several plump mice in the barn, any would surely become a juicy meal. But before he could begin, he remembered the days back in Thunderclan, hunting for fresh-kill.
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [325]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 21





	a real hunt

It was the middle of greenleaf. Ravenpaw and Barley had been relaxing in the hay of the barn, but as the black cat felt hunger approach, he jumped out.

Ravenpaw immediately located the scent of several plump mice in the barn, any would surely become a juicy meal. But before he could begin, he remembered the days back in Thunderclan, hunting for fresh-kill.

Yes, he loved all the mice the barn had to offer, but he rarely ate something other than mice and the occasional vole, and at the moment, he really felt like taking a walk, feeling the soft grass under his paws.

So, he got Barley’s attention.

“Barley, are you listening?”

“I’m always listening. What’s on your mind?” the cat asked.

“Let’s hunt some fresh-kill outside of the barn.” Ravenpaw meowed as he stretched his long black body, while also unsheathing is claws out of habit. His tail was up as he happily proposed the idea. “Taking a long walk should be good for our paws, and catching plump mice here doesn’t really give us much of a challenge. I do love it here with you Barley, and I would never go back, but I do miss hunting like a clan cat and would like to do that from time to time. A part of me still follows those pawprints.”

“Of course we can do that.” the black and white cat answered, rolling around one last time before getting out of the hay, some stray straws still being stuck in his long, messy fur. “I was getting hungry myself, and a challenge sounds interesting. I love doing anything with you, and if we don’t catch anything, we still have a whole barn with plump mice to come back too.”

“Exactly.” Ravenpaw said before pawing closer, then stroke himself against his mate. Both cats purred happily, and Ravenpaw felt his talk flicker. He had closed his eyes for a few seconds, just enjoying being near Barley. “But it’s greenleaf, fresh-kill will surely be plentiful.”

“What path are we taking?”

“Any path as long as we don’t enter clan territory. Thunderclan might welcome us, but I would feel bad stealing their food, they have so many cats to feed, especially kits, and need all the prey they can catch.”

“Okay. What prey would you like to catch? We usually only have mice here.”

Ravenpaw sat down and thought for a moment. There was so many delicious animals to choose from, but in the end, he decided.

“A magpie, it’s been so long since I ate a bird. How about you?”

“A rabbit, definitely.”

“Then, shall we go? We won’t get less hungry staying here.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere Ravenpaw.”


End file.
